Déclencheur
by Shadow Spark 3110
Summary: OS faisant suite au dernier épisode de la saison 2. * spoilers * Centré sur les états d'âmes de Liz alors qu'elle est devenue, tout comme son protecteur, une fugitive.


Déclencheur

 **Disclaimer :** Les personnages ne sont pas à moi. Cette fanfiction est basée sur l'univers de la série créée par Jon Bokenkamp.

 **Résumé :** OS faisant suite au dernier épisode de la saison 2. *** spoilers *** Centré sur les états d'âmes de Liz alors qu'elle est devenue, tout comme son protecteur, une fugitive.

Une semaine.

Cela faisait une semaine. Une semaine qu'elle avait tué Tom Connolly. Une semaine qu'elle s'était rappelée comment son père était mort cette nuit là. Une semaine qu'elle était devenue une fugitive.

Une semaine déjà et pourtant une semaine que le temps semblait s'être comme figé pour elle. Présent, passé, futur, elle ne distinguait plus rien.

Red lui avait parlé, longuement pour une fois, d'un ton doux et rassurant. Depuis les événements, sa voix semblait être la seule chose qui arrivait encore à l'atteindre. Il avait eu cet air à la fois blessé et compatissant. Elle voyait combien il se sentait coupable de la voir ainsi souffrir mais elle n'arrivait pas à prononcer les mots lui assurant du contraire. Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'elle avait agit de sa propre volonté, c'était la seule chose qui ne lui semblait pas confuse.

A présent, elle savait l'origine de l'implication de cet homme dans sa vie. D'une certaine façon, c'était elle qui avait tout déclenché. Lui l'avait sauvé, l'avait mis en sécurité, avait veillé sur elle tout ce temps et ne semblait pas prêt d'arrêter de le faire de si tôt. Maintenant, elle connaissait la vérité et même si elle savait qu'il lui cachait encore certaines choses, elle ne lui en tenait plus rigueur. Il y avait notamment des éléments de son passé, à lui, qu'une partie d'elle même était désireuse de connaître. Mais pour l'instant, engloutie par ses propres émotions, elle n'avait pas trouvé la force de le questionner. Il tenait à elle, la protégeait, la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire c'était avoir confiance en lui car en elle, elle n'avait plus confiance.

Elle ne savait plus qui elle était, qui elle devait être ou même, tout simplement, qui elle pouvait être aujourd'hui. Tout son monde, tout ce en quoi elle croyait, tout ce qu'elle pensait savoir... tout avait voler en éclat.

 _RR-EK_

Red avait rencontré la mère de Liz en tant qu'agent du contre-espionnage américain. De fils en aiguilles ils avaient compris qu'ils remontaient tout deux la même piste dangereuse. A l'époque, se dessinaient sous leurs yeux, les plans de la cabale d'aujourd'hui. Mais si cela les avait rapproché plus que cela n'aurait dû, cela les avait aussi séparé, définitivement. Il avait compris le danger lorsque tout s'était retourné contre lui cette veille de Noël 1990 où on lui avait enlevé sa famille. Déboussolé, il avait tenté d'empêcher qu'un drame similaire n'arrive en Russie... Il était arrivé trop tard, il n'avait pu sauver qu'elle... cette petite fille qui, dès lors, était devenue sa lumière dans les ténèbres. Depuis, il avait toujours fait de son mieux pour la protéger, la garder à l'abri, il avait dû faire des choix, prendre des décisions difficiles... et cela n'avait pas suffit. Sa détresse actuelle le rendait malade.

Elle lui disait qu'elle allait bien mais il savait que ce n'était pas le cas. Les choses s'étaient accélérées, confondues. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle appuie sur la gâchette et que tout bascule. Depuis, elle ne pouvait s'extraire de ce chaos ni saisir une arme sans trembler. Elle voulait paraître forte mais intérieurement un vide abyssal la tenaillait. Il le savait. Il savait ce que c'était que de se sentir ainsi, comme si tout autour de vous vous semblait étranger jusqu'à ne même plus arriver à vous reconnaître vous-même. Ne plus arriver à avoir foi en rien ni personne pas même soi.

Colère et larmes se succédaient alors qu'il demeurait impuissant. Il ne pouvait rien faire qui adoucisse ses tourments. Il savait qu'il lui fallait du temps pour encaisser. Mais ce temps était précieux et il ne pouvait se permettre de la laisser sombrer. Il y avait une limite qu'il ne pouvait pas la laisser franchir au risque qu'elle ne se perde elle même. Parfois, il voyait une rage sourde et profonde envahir son regard. Il ne voulait pas que cela la consume. Cette rage pouvait la détruire ou bien devenir un atout, si elle la contrôlait. Comme il l'avait fait, comme il le faisait encore jour après jour.

Plus que tout, il détestait la voir souffrir, se sentir coupable alors qu'elle était si courageuse... et que quelque part, c'était lui qui avait échoué à la protéger. Il se devait de tout faire pour qu'elle soit capable d'affronter l'avenir, de se battre et d'espérer à nouveau.

 _RR-EK_

Un après-midi, alors qu'elle était là devant lui, figée dans un état second, bloquée dans les méandres de son propre esprit, il se décida à agir.

— Lizzie ? Allons faire un tour.

Ce fut sans même le regarder, restant dans son état quasi catatonique qu'elle lui répondit.

— Je n'ai pas envie de sortir, Red.

Il se leva de son fauteuil et approcha d'elle la main tendue.

— J'insiste, prendre l'air vous fera du bien.

Ils sortirent de ce chalet perdu au sein d'une somptueuse forêt, elle ne savait où car elle n'avait pas demandé, ni ne s'en était préoccupée. Ils marchèrent quelques kilomètres côte à côte, en silence, jusqu'à arriver devant un lac magnifique.

— Comment en suis-je arrivée là ?

L'entendre briser le silence d'elle même par cette question l'avait presque fait sursauter. Cette question l'avait lui aussi taraudé il y a quelques années. Il su alors que c'était le moment. Il lui fallait entrer dans la brèche avant qu'elle ne se referme.

— Lizzie, ressasser tout ce qui vous a conduit ici ne vous servira à rien. Je vous connais vous n'êtes pas du genre à vous apitoyer sur vous même. Vous vous relevez toujours.

— Cette fois, je n'y arriverai pas Red. Je suis perdue.

— Non, vous ne l'êtes pas.

Sa main vint entourer la sienne, l'empêchant de trembler.

Cette marque de soutien était bienvenue pour Liz du moins jusqu'à se qu'elle sente une crosse dans sa main. Elle recula vivement les yeux comme fous mais il la retint par le poignet et affronta, déterminé, son regard.

— Qu'est-ce que vous faites Red ?

— Je vous aide.

— Non je ne crois pas !

— Lizzie, je vous observe depuis des jours...

— Vous croyez que je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive ?

— Si bien au contraire. Vous savez pertinemment ce qui vous empêche d'avancer. Il est temps d'affronter cette peur avant qu'elle ne vous contrôle totalement. Vous savez ce que je veux vous aider à faire.

— Affronter l'élément déclencheur.

— Oui et c'est pourquoi je dois agir tant que vous en avez un temps soit peu conscience. Prenez cette arme Lizzie. Rien de mal n'arrivera. Je suis là, à vos côtés.

— Je ne peux pas Red, c'est trop...

— Si, vous le pouvez. Vous avez fait cela des centaines de fois...

— Mais je... j'ai tué mon père. J'ai tué Connolly.

— C'est vrai. Mais vous aviez des raisons de le faire. Vous êtes une bonne personne Lizzie. Ne vous persuadez pas du contraire, ne les laissez pas gagner en acceptant de croire en l'image qu'ils ont fait de vous.

Il remit l'arme dans sa main et l'y maintint tout en passant derrière elle.

— Vous avez confiance en moi ?

Elle hocha légèrement la tête.

— Bien. Alors respirez. Doucement. Pensez à des choses agréables, faites le vide dans votre esprit.

— A présent prenez-le. Prenez ce pistolet Lizzie.

— Non. Non Red...

Elle tenta de se défiler mais elle était affaiblie par son trouble. Autoritairement, il plaça l'arme dans sa main, lui faisant refermer les doigts autour. Ses propres mains maintenant les siennes sur l'arme, il lui murmura des consignes à l'oreille, il la guida.

— Levez vos bras. Voilà comme ça.

Tout se bousculait dans son esprit. Sous la pression de ces vives émotions elle ferma les yeux.

— Restez calme Lizzie. Et gardez vos yeux ouverts. Il n'y a rien, personne face à vous, je vous le promets.

Elle rouvrit les yeux. Il pouvait sentir toute la détresse qui l'agitait. Comme un animal pris au piège, chaque muscles de son corps tendu, chaque nerfs crispés, s'attendant au pire.

— A présent : tirez !

Elle s'exécuta. Un tir qui raisonna dans le bois derrière eux et une balle qui suivit une trajectoire vers l'infinie et qui termina sa course dans l'eau.

Le souffle court, Lizzie fixait l'horizon, des larmes ruisselant sur ses joues, elle avait le souffle court. Entre ses bras, Red la sentie se détendre et inspirer profondément il se détacha d'elle, recula de quelques pas. Elle devait faire le reste seule. C'était le moment clef. Soit elle s'effondrait complètement, soit elle reprenait le contrôle.

Il la vit se redresser puis, dans un cri où s'entremêlaient tristesse, douleur, colère, rage, elle vida le chargeur. Ces coups de feux dans le néant raisonnaient comme une délivrance.

Un moment immobile elle finit par tomber à genoux mais lorsqu'elle releva la tête elle ne pleurait plus et ses yeux n'avaient plus cette lueur d'inconscience, ils faisaient face à la réalité. Il retrouvait la jeune femme forte et déterminée qu'il connaissait et qu'il admirait.

Il s'approcha à nouveau d'elle, l'aida à se relever et la prit dans ses bras.

— C'est fini. C'est fini.

Il fallait qu'elle dépasse ce cap et elle l'avait fait. Tout n'allait pas être facile pour autant mais ils allaient pouvoir avancer.

— Merci Red.

— Non ne me remerciez pas. C'est loin d'être terminé. Il vous faudra être patiente à bien des niveaux et surtout avec vous-même mais vous allez vous reconstruire.

— Comme vous l'avez fait ?

— Oui et je n'y serais pas arrivé si je n'avais pas eu cette petite fille sur qui veiller.

— Et à présent c'est moi qui ai besoin de vous.

Il lui sourit en retour.

— Vous devez reprendre pieds Lizzie, vous n'avez pas le choix car c'est une guerre que nous venons d'initier. Ce n'est pas une fin mais un nouveau départ. A présent, je crains fort que cela ne soit vous et moi contre le monde entier. Nous devons nous battre.

— Dans ce cas, mettons-nous au travail.

Il savait que le pire était passé, que cet enthousiasme n'était pas une façade car, alors qu'elle retournait sur le chemin menant au chalet d'un pas assuré, c'est sa mère qu'il cru voir. Leurs ennemis n'avaient plus qu'à bien se tenir.


End file.
